What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?
by Risknight
Summary: Sheldon and Penny have discovered the fun of Klondike Bar Ice Cream challenges.


Penny carefully unwrapped the ice cream treat as she headed up the stairs. "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" she sang softly.

"I am not particularly fond of them, so I would have to answer 'nothing'."

Penny stopped halfway up the second staircase and turned back. Sheldon was a few steps behind her sorting through his mail. "Not the point," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's a jingle from a commercial."

Sheldon paused, looking confused. "So it is a rhetorical question?"

She giggled slightly. "Not really. The commercial is about how people like the ice cream so much they're willing to do crazy things for one." Penny resumed walking up the stairs, Sheldon falling in step beside her.

"Such as?" he asked.

She shrugged as she bit into the ice cream. "Make monkey sounds, stand on their head, silly stuff like that."

They reached the fourth floor and headed to their respective apartments. "Interesting," Sheldon murmured.

Penny shook her head with amusement. "See ya later."

Sheldon watched her enter her apartment and close her door. A germ of an idea began to take root in his mind.

* * *

Penny closed her mailbox and turned around to find a 6'2" Texan standing an inch away. She jumped with surprise and dropped her mail. "Geez, Sheldon! What the hell?"

Sheldon smiled slightly and pulled an ice cream from behind his back. "Good evening, Penny. What would _you_ do for a Klondike bar?"

She looked at him with a frown. "What?"

Sheldon wagged it back and forth in front of her face with a smirk. "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" he asked with a smug grin.

Penny's first instinct was to roll her eyes and walk away. But there was a gleam in his eyes that intrigued her. Hope with a hint of loneliness. Penny picked up her mail and stowed it in her purse. "Okay. What do I have to do for the Klondike bar?"

Sheldon grinned with mischief. "Would you walk to the convenience store across the street with your shirt on inside out?"

Penny studied him for a moment before the little devil on her shoulder urged her on. She sat down her purse and quickly whipped off her shirt before she could over think it. Sheldon gasped and quickly covered his eyes while she pulled it back on inside out. She grabbed the ice cream from his hand and strolled out the door with a smile.

By the time she got back Sheldon was gone. She found her purse on her sofa, safely locked in her apartment. She tossed the empty ice cream wrapper in the garbage and sat down to watch Project Runway.

* * *

Penny waved bye to Clair as she pulled on her jacket and headed to her car. She was surprised to see Sheldon standing beside it, clutching his messenger bag. "Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here?"

He watched her unlock the doors. "Leonard opted to go home with Leslie Winkle for coitus and I do not have my bus pants. May I ride home with you?"

"Sure," Penny said with a smile. "I have to stop and get some gas, but then we'll go home."

Sheldon nodded complacently and buckled in. The gas station was only a couple of blocks away. After Penny filled the tank she walked into the store to purchase some Red Vines. With Leonard out Sheldon would probably spend the evening playing Age of Conan. She was waiting in line when she noticed the freezer near the counter. She looked out the store window and grinned.

* * *

Sheldon looked up from his phone as Penny slipped back into her seat. She smiled wickedly and held up a silver foil wrapped treat. A light blush crept up his cheeks, as he remembered the last time.

"Well?" she asked.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed at the challenge in her tone. "What do I have to do?"

Penny burst out laughing with anticipation.

* * *

Leonard stared at the scene in front of him with confusion. "Umm, want to catch me up?" Leonard asked warily.

Penny looked over and grinned. "Hey, Leonard. How was your evening?"

Leonard blushed slightly, hoping Penny didn't know where he actually was. "It was… good. Fine. Um, what are you two doing?"

Sheldon looked up from his spot on the couch. "Pedicure and manicure," he said simply before looking back down at Penny's foot in his lap. He applied more polish to the pinkie toe and blew on it gently.

Penny held up her hands to show Leonard the festive fuchsia color on them. "Sheldon picked out the color. Isn't it pretty?"

Leonard shot a disgruntled look at his roommate, but Sheldon's attention was still on Penny's feet. "Yeah. It's very pretty." He smiled at Penny winningly. "Just like you."

Sheldon looked up with a frown. "Really, Leonard, flirting hardly seems appropriate considering you just returned from having sexual congress with Winkle."

Leonard clenched his fists and glared at Sheldon while Penny snickered. She leaned closer to Sheldon and looked at her feet. "Wow, you're really good at this," she remarked.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "It is simply a matter of applying the brush in even strokes, Penny. Hardly a difficult task for a genius."

Leonard moved closer to the couch, hopeful of still capturing Penny's attention for himself. "How was work?"

She shrugged and stood up. "Same as always. Thanks, Moon Pie. I'll see you later for supper?"

Sheldon nodded as he stood and followed her to the door. "I will bring the hot dogs."

Penny grinned and gave a small wave to Leonard. "Cool. Later."

Sheldon shut the door behind her and walked to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and retrieved the ice cream square. Leonard watched suspiciously as Sheldon settled in at his desk and pulled up youtube.

"What is all this about? Why were you painting Penny's nails?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I had to, Leonard. Otherwise I wouldn't get my ice cream."

Leonard opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head and throwing himself down on the couch. Something was going on and he didn't like it. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on those two.

* * *

Leonard handed out the dinners before settling back into his chair. He watched Penny from the corner of his eye. For a week he had kept a careful watch on Penny and Sheldon. The more he watched them, the more certain he was that there was something weird going on. Shared smiles. The occasional smirk that made the other one laugh softly. Yes, there was definitely something going on and he didn't like it at all.

"What are we watching tonight?" asked Bernadette.

"Captain America," Sheldon answered. "With commentary."

Bernadette and Amy moaned loudly. "No! Let's watch something we ALL like," Amy insisted. After only three months of dating, Amy and Sheldon had ended their relationship agreement. They had shared a kiss, which made Amy realize there was no chemistry. They then returned to a purely intellectual friendship. Amy looked across at Penny. "Tell him, Penny! Make him pick something that isn't comic book related!"

Sheldon looked at Penny confidently. "What would you do?" he asked.

Penny giggled and looked at the two women. "Sorry. Captain America it is."

Sheldon smiled smugly and turned on the DVD player. Penny settled back with a shrug and began to eat.

Leonard gripped his fork tightly. He looked around the group and saw the same suspicions in Amy's eyes that he felt. There was something going on between Sheldon and Penny and he had to find a way to stop it.

* * *

Penny smiled to hide her confusion as she walked over to the table. Howard, Amy, Raj and Leonard were sitting at the group's usual table. On a Sunday. "Hey guys. What are you all doing here?"

Amy leaned forward slightly. "Bestie, are you and Sheldon dating?"

Penny's tray hit the floor with a loud clatter. Her jaw dropped almost as far.

Howard leaned toward Raj. "I think that's a negative."

Penny's looked at each one of them with astonishment. "What on earth have you people been drinking? Sheldon and I are friends, nothing more."

Leonard looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Really? Because you and Sheldon have been spending a lot of time together lately. You two are always smiling and laughing at some secret joke. You never argue anymore."

Amy nodded firmly. "Penny, I dated Sheldon. I do not think you understand what you are getting into."

Penny picked her tray up and took a moment to organize her thoughts. "Okay. One, Sheldon and I are both adults. We don't need babysitters. Two, even if Sheldon and I were dating, _which we are NOT_, it wouldn't be anyone's business but our own."

Leonard opened his mouth, but Penny shoved her palm in his face. "Don't," she hissed. "Third, what's so wrong with me and Sheldon getting along? We have fun. We watch movies. We eat dinner. The same kind of things we do with each and every of you."

Bernadette walked over with a grin to see her boyfriend. Penny looked at her with annoyance. "See if you can talk some sense into them, B. Before I lose what little patience I have."

Bernadette looked at the group with anger. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Howard smiled weakly. "Nothing, honey. We just wanted to ask Penny about her and Sheldon."

Amy nodded. "We think they're dating."

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "What if they are? Is it anyone's business but theirs?"

Leonard opened his mouth again and Bernadette leaned forward, hands braced on the table. "Look, mister. You had your chance with Penny. You broke up. If Penny wants to date Sheldon, stay out of it!"

"Bernadette, you don't understand," Leonard insisted angrily. "There's a bro code! You can't date your best friend's ex!" Raj and Howard nodded in agreement.

Amy tilted her head and looked at the boys with dawning comprehension. "Wait. You object because Penny is your ex-girlfriend?" She grabbed her purse and stood up. "You told me you thought Sheldon was just experimenting on her!"

Bernadette sighed softly. "Look, the fact is, you just want them to go back to the way things were because Leonard is jealous, and the Bobbsey twins don't want to admit Sheldon is as human as the rest of us. Well, too damn bad," Bernadette hissed. "Penny and Sheldon are your friends. Friends want each other to be happy! So, get with the program, or so help me," Bernadette leaned in really close, making the three men flinch, "I'll drop a virus in your Thai food and make you all pee blue for a week."

The three men swallowed nervously and nodded quickly. Bernadette turned to Amy. "My shift's about over. Want to see if Penny is ready to go? We can grab some lattes."

Amy nodded eagerly and the two of them walked off, leaving the men sagging with relief. Raj looked at Howard with wide eyes. "Dude, your girlfriend is scary."

Howard swallowed the lump in his throat. "Somehow, that makes her even sexier."

Leonard groaned and left the restaurant.

* * *

Penny opened the door when Sheldon finished knocking and stepped back. He held up a couple of DVDs. "Penny, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a movie or two."

She stepped back and let him in. While he loaded the first DVD, Penny went and grabbed a couple of sodas for them. She sat down beside him, and held one out. Sheldon took it with a smile.

When he reached for the remote Penny turned toward him. "Our friends think we're dating."

Sheldon choked on his Mountain Dew.

She patiently patted his back until he recovered. When he looked at her with wide eyes, she shrugged. "Our little Klondike game has them thinking we're in a relationship."

Sheldon stared at her for several seconds before sitting back and starting the movie. "I have to think about this," he muttered. Penny shrugged and settled back against Sheldon's side to watch The Fifth Element.

When the movie ended Sheldon returned the disc to it's case and sat back down beside Penny. He turned to face her, hands on his knees.

"Why don't we?" he asked.

She looked at him questioningly. "Why don't we what?"

He sighed with exasperation. "Why don't we date?"

Penny snorted. "Because I annoy the crap out of you. You piss me off on a weekly basis. Face it, Moon Pie. You and I are best friends, but we're too much alike to make it as a couple. We'd want to kill one another inside of a week."

He studied her for a second. "Hmm. You may be right."

Penny reached for the other DVD. "Aw, man! Come on, Sheldon! We've watched Serenity like forty times!"

Sheldon grinned. "What would you do?"

Penny groaned and stood up. She put the movie in the player and sat back down with a huff. "Stupid ice cream game," she muttered.

Sheldon grinned and sat back. "Fear not, Penny. I'm sure you'll come up with something equally distasteful for me."

Penny grinned and scooted closer. Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders like he always did when they were alone. What started months ago as a simple contest on wills was now a means to an end for him. Once he had realized that the physicality he found so unappealing with others came easily with Penny, he had begun playing a much different game.

Sheldon smiled as he watched Penny. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she planned her next challenge. The seed had been planted in Penny's mind now. Maybe they weren't ready to be a couple at the moment, but eventually...


End file.
